


The Artistic Type

by FusionFollower



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Author has yet to read the manga despite owning all of it, F/M, Fluff, Follows the anime, Gen, Humor, OC basically just draws yaoi manga, Slow Burn, The romance isn't the main focus, and possibly parts of the manga, probably just implications, that's their role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Makoto Matsui works as the host club's manga artist. After all, what girl wouldn't want to buy some sexy manga of their favorite hosts? But everything changes when a new host joins the group, and it turns out Makoto actually has a lot in common with them.They're both girls disguising themselves as boys.Note: Currently on hiatus.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Artistic Type

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Haruhi Fujioka let out a small sigh as she walked around Ouran Academy, her new school that was filled with way too many rich people for her liking.

 _'This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet.'_ Haruhi thought to herself. _'How are things in heaven mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already. I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time.'_ Haruhi wore a pair of glasses and had messy short brown hair. She was wearing a long sleeved brown sweater over a button down white shirt and some grey jeans. She had just been checking out the last of the library rooms, but it was filled with people talking loudly and being obnoxious.

Sighing in defeat, she left to find another place to study. 

Haruhi went upstairs to the next floor, and founded an abandoned music room. But when she opened the door...

"Welcome." The boys spoke in unison, all standing by waiting as she entered.

She had found the host club.

* * *

"Oh wow it's a boy." Hikaru spoke out in surprise along with his twin Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in your class is he not?" Kyouya questioned curiously.

Haruhi found herself pressed up against the door as she stared at the boys. "W-What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious? This is the host club." Kyouya told her calmly, adjusting his glasses.

"He is in our class but he's shy and not very sociable so we don't know much about him." The twins shrugged.

Kyouya smiled as he took once more glance at Haruhi, and it was as if a light bulb went off in his head. "I see. Welcome to the host club Mr. Honor Student." 

Suddenly, one of the boys was in Haruhi's face, examining her closely. He had short, messy black hair, white skin and blue eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as the others and had a pair of headphones covering his ears, and in his hands were a pen and a drawing pad. "...Unusual jaw structure, nose positioned normally, eyes rather wide..." He was mumbled to himself as he drew something on the drawing pad. He took one more glance at her, blinked a couple times, and then a light bulb went off in his mind. "No doubt about it..." He commented.

Tamaki gasped. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional student we've heard about!"

"How do you know my name?..." Haruhi questioned, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why you're infamous. It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student Mr. Fujioka." Kyoya praised.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched in mild annoyance at being called an audacious commoner. "Thanks I guess."

Tamaki wrapped an arm around her neck. "You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." He sighed.

Haruhi brushed his arm off. "I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far." She deadpanned, stepping away from him.

"Spurned. Neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor man, to our world of beauty." Tamaki exclaimed passionately. 

"I'm outta here." Haruhi headed for the door, not sparing any of them another glance.

But then, Mitsukuni rushed over and grabbed Haruhi by her hand, spinning her around. "Hey! Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student." Haruhi's eyes widened when she realized how Mitsukuni had referred to her so personally. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!?" She exclaimed.

Mitsukuni gasped, he pressed a finger to his lips. "SHHHH!" He glanced over at the boy wearing headphones, and let out a sigh in relief when he saw the boy had been undisturbed.

"I never would've imagined the famous scholar to be so openly gay..." Tamaki mumbled to himself.

Haruhi paused, glancing over at him. "...Openly what?..." 

But Tamaki ignored her and just smiled. "So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong, silent type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type, or the cool type? Maybe the artistic type?" Haruhi cringed as Tamaki gently took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes seductively. "Or maybe I'm your type?"

"Ah- get off me!" Haruhi stepped back, only to hit something with her elbow. It was as if time froze as Haruhi spun around and saw a fancy vase falling off its pedestal. She tried to grab it, but with no such luck. The vase tumbled to the floor and shattered.

The twins groaned in annoyance. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru complained.

"Oh, now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at ¥8,000,000!" Kaoru added with a frown.

Haruhi was in disbelief. "What? ¥8,000,000!? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" She paled. "Uh, I'm gonna have to pay you back."

The twins snorted. "With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." Haruhi winced.

"What's with that grubby outfit anyway?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well, what should we do Tamaki?" Kyouya asked with a smirk, crossing his arms.

Tamaki sat down and crossed one leg over the other. "There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, 'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog." He declared with a smirk.

Haruhi couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Um, Tamaki? What's your favorite song?" One of the girls asked. She and many other girls were sat around with Tamaki.

"What song? The one that reminds me of you of course." Tamaki smiled flirtatiously, giving the easy answer. It was a little cheesy, but as long as it would please them.

Another girl spoke up softly. "I baked you a cake today, would you like to taste it?"

"Only if you feed it to me, darling." Tamaki told her, taking her chin delicately in his hand. The girl blushed softly, mumbling about how dreamy he was.

Just then, Seika set her cup of tea down and spoke. "May I have a word with you Tamaki?" Tamaki looked over at her as she smiled. "I heard the host club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

"I don't know if I'd call him that," Tamaki let out a chuckle. Then he noticed Haruhi had just arrived with the groceries. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet, did you get everything on the list?"

Haruhi scowled a little. "Piglet?..." She mumbled.

But when Tamaki grabbed something from the bad, he grew confused. "What is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like. It's coffee." She deadpanned.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? It's instant coffee." This confused all of the girls sitting around them, they looked absolutely befuddled at the idea of instant coffee.

Tamaki let out a gasp. "Oh! This is commoners coffee!" Everyone around them grew interested, including the other hosts.

"I'll go back and get something else," Haruhi snapped. "Excuse me for not getting you guys expensive coffee."

But Tamaki just waved her off. "I'll keep it." Multiple gasps were heard from their clients. "I'm going to give it a try. I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" He declared.

Haruhi held back a groan. _'I hate these damn rich people...'_

Seika set her cup of tea down. "Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap, you don't have to drink it just because he bought it-" But everyone had already left to go make the coffee, the only one still near by was Haruhi.

She let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm just talking to myself." Seika smiled kindly at Haruhi, who grew confused at her suddenly nice tone.

* * *

Everyone watched with intense interest as Haruhi poured the water into each cup and stirred it. She then held up a tray with four mugs of coffee on it. "Here."

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki beamed.

The girls took a mug each, one of them looked at it fearfully. "I'm a little scared to taste this stuff..."

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me..." Another admitted.

Tamaki gently caressed her face, smiling seductively as he looked into her eyes. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Immediately all of the girls broke out into loud squeals.

Haruhi held back a groan once again. _'This is ridiculous.'_

* * *

"And then he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed." Hikaru chuckled as he told the story to the girls sitting with them.

Kaoru blush as he ducked his head down. "Hikaru don't tell that story!" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I asked you not to tell anyone that...why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he realized his brother was hurt. "I'm sorry Kaoru..." He took Kaoru's chin in his hand as the girls watching them let out gasps. "I didn't mean to upset you...but you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them...I'm sorry."

"I forgive you..." Kaoru spoke in a gentle whisper.

The girls squealed. "I've never seen brotherly love quite like that..." One of them commented.

Haruhi let out a grumble as she walked by. "What are they so excited about?...I just don't get it." She mumbled.

"Some girls like this kind of thing, it's more popular than you'd think." Haruhi jumped in surprise when she noticed the boy with the drawing pad crouched down next to her on the floor, he was staring intently at Hikaru and Kaoru as he drew on the paper.

"Ah...I never got your name..." Haruhi trailed off.

He glanced at her and blinked. "Makoto."

Just then, Takashi and Mitsukuni entered, Mitsukuni was getting a piggyback ride from Takashi. He yawned. "Sorry we're running late..." He mumbled.

"Hello Honey! Hey Mori!" One of the girls beamed as Takashi set Mitsukuni down.

"We've been waiting for you guys." Another girl told them happily.

Mitsukuni smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry...I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo lesson and I fell asleep..and I'm still not...completely awake..." He rubbed his eye tiredly, earning many squeals from the girls.

Haruhi could only stare. "Is that boy really a third year student?..."

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyouya commented as he came over. "And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

Frowning, Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Kyouya. But then, someone was grabbing her arm. "Haru-chan!" It was Mitsukuni.

He was looking up at her with wide cute eyes and a big smile. "Haru-chan do you want to go have some cake with me!?"

"Thanks...but I don't really like cake that much..." Haruhi said a little slowly, a bit dizzy from being pulled around.

But Mitsukuni didn't seem bothered. "How would you like to hold my Usa-chan then?" He held up the pink rabbit doll.

Haruhi stared at it for a moment, and couldn't help smiling a little. "I guess he is kinda cute huh..." She leaned in for a better look.

As Mitsukuni stared at her, his eyes widened as a light bulb went off in his head, and everything suddenly made a lot more sense.

"Take good care of him okay?" Mitsukuni ran back to the couches without another word to entertain his guests.

"Each man has his own unique talents for entertaining our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one, he's the king. His request rate is 70%." Kyouya explained.

Haruhi held onto Usa-chan with a firm grip. "What's this world coming too?..." She couldn't help wondering.

"And in order for you to pay off your ¥8,000,000 debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" Kyouya asked with a smile.

Haruhi's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki came up behind Haruhi and blew air into her ear.

She jumped away from him, having trouble breathing after being startled. "Please don't do that..."

"You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you." Tamaki insisted.

"Yeah well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." She said. She honestly couldn't understand how anyone could care about something like that.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me." Tamaki smiled, winking.

But Haruhi was not impressed. "I just don't think that's important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." She admitted.

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?" Haruhi already felt exhausted at whatever Tamaki was gonna say next. "It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out." 

Haruhi stared Tamaki down. "I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as I am, but you must console yourself. Otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world, and those born beautiful should,"

 _'There's a word to describe people like him...'_ Haruhi thought to herself as Tamaki continued.

"Promote other beautiful things. That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are," He continued on even though Haruhi was not listening.

 _'Hmm...what is it?'_ Haruhi felt frustrated as she couldn't think of the word.

"Starved for beauty. For those working day and night, pursuing beauty. And although,"

_'Aw man, I wish I could remember that word. Hmmm'._

"Your looks may be average, and you have a few negative characteristics, I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion, and that way when you set it down you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make loud sounds. Besides," Tamaki sat down and showed Haruhi how to properly hold the glass.

 _'A pain in the neck?...'_ Haruhi frowned, realizing that wasn't it.

"A gentleman looks much more refined that way. I like to check my reflection.., but above all else Haruhi, you must remember, how effective a glance to the side can be. Oh, did I strike a chord?" Tamaki asked when he realized Haruhi's focus was somewhere else.

"OBNOXIOUS!" Haruhi exclaimed when she remembered. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

She sweat dropped as Tamaki sulked in the corner.

"Uh I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai." She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

The twins laughed as they came over and set their arms down on Haruhi's head. "I am sorry senpai, but your lesson did strike a chord with me." She told him.

Tamaki was back to his normal self in no time. "Let me teach you more my friend."

"Well he got over that quickly..." Haruhi mumbled.

"He's not gonna get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part. This should help." Hikaru slipped Haruhi's glasses off her face despite her protests. The hosts stared her down, which made her uncomfortable, but then they began to call hair dressers and stylists and what not.

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to help Haruhi changed, but she kicked them out of the dressing room, causing light bulbs to go off in their brains.

When Haruhi came out, she looked fantastic. Her hair was trimmed to perfection, she didn't wear glasses and she wore the Ouran uniform.

"Uh, are you sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" He asked them.

Tamaki grinned. "Ahhh you look as pretty as a girl!" He gushed.

"...I'm gonna tell him." Makoto started, standing up from his crouched position on the floor.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around his neck. "No, no, let's see how long it takes him."

"Tell you what, if you can get 100 customers as a host, we'll forget about your debt." Tamaki told her with a grin.

Haruhi groaned. "A host?..."

* * *

"So Makoto-senpai, do you ah, have any new mangas out?" One of the girls asked excitedly.

Makoto nodded a little, not looking up from his drawing pad. "Speak to Kyouya about purchasing them, ¥50,000 per copy."

The girls squealed excitedly at this.

"C-Can we have a preview of your latest work?" Another girl asked.

"Pretty please?" One of them begged.

Makoto sighed and set his drawing pad on the table. It appeared to be a manga page containing Hikaru and Kaoru, they were laying in bed together cuddling, clearly naked. The girls shrieked happily, trying to get as good of a look as they could.

"I'm so excited for this next one!"

"I hope the next one is about Kyouya though..."

"No way, I want one on Makoto himself." 

One of the girls beamed at this and looked at Makoto. "Oh yeah, you're never in any of the mangas Makoto, is it because you're shy about your own body?"

Makoto shook his head. "No, it's just too hard to draw myself. It's much easier to draw the others since I can look at them while I'm working on it."

"I guess that's true, still...I'd totally pay double for a book about you..." One of the girls sighed in delight.

Kyouya was there in a second, pushing his glasses up with a smirk. "Perhaps if you would be willing to pay triple it's something we could discuss."

The girls shrieked once again.

"Stop using me for money." Makoto deadpanned.

"Why? You make us the most money. We make as much off of your work as we do off of big events." Kyouya shrugged.

Makoto huffed a little. "Still, I'm not making one of myself, how would that even work? Besides this latest one is taking forever Kyouya, and it's your fault. You said you'd schedule the photoshoot on Tuesday and it never happened."

"My apologies Makoto. Everything had to be shifted because of an unexpected event planned by Tamaki last week. I assure you Hikaru and Kaoru are perfectly ready for the photoshoot after work if that would be alright?" Kyouya asked casually, cool as always.

Makoto crouched back down on the floor. "Fine whatever, but what do you want me to do about Haruhi?"

"Hmm...Perhaps for now implication work? We could always do photos involving props to make it easier." Kyouya suggested.

"You have to make the preparations, that was our main deal." Makoto snapped lightly.

But Kyouya just smiled. "Of course, it will be done as soon as possible. I'll allow you to get back to work now."

"Wow, Makoto sure works hard." One of the girls whispered.

Another girl nodded. "I know, he's always drawing for the host club just to help them..."

"I don't know how he does it. I'd die if I stared at any of the boys in such positions in person..." One of the girls swooned.

"It's different for him since he's a boy." Another girl shrugged.

Makoto rolled his eyes and tried his best to ignore the girls. _'Morons...'_

* * *

Haruhi sweat dropped as she stared at the three girls at her table. They were her first customers and she had no idea what to say.

"So… tell me, Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" One of them asked.

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?" Another asked.

"Yes, it's so pretty!" The other complimented.

Haruhi began to sweat even worse. ' _I can't do this! What am I supposed to do? You'd think me being a first timer they'd give me some help! How am I supposed to answer their questions?'_

"So why'd you join the host club, Haruhi?" The girls suddenly asked in unison.

Haruhi swallowed hard. _'That's right, once I get 100 customers the host club will forget about my debt, I have just the story.'_

Smiling rather sadly at the girls, Haruhi began her story. Tamaki watched her closely from a distance, wondering about how she'd do.

"I see...your mother passed away 10 years okay after being sick..." One of the girls mumbled sadly.

One of the girls grew confused. "So then, who does all of the chores?"

But Haruhi answered easily. "Oh, I do. My mother was good at cooking and left me tons of recipes while she was in the hospital, learning them is really fun and when they turn out great it makes my dad happy too." Tamaki's eyes widened in amazement at how smoothly Haruhi was talking to the girls.

Haruhi gave a charming smile. "Those are the times I really like."

The girls began to squeal in delight, absolutely smitten with Haruhi. "M-May we request you again?" One of them asked.

Haruhi beamed. "I'd really appreciate that!"

The boys watched from a distance. "He seems popular right from the start, he's quite the natural." Kyouya commented.

"Tamaki?" Seika spoke up, gaining Tamaki's attention once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry my princess. I'm just a little concerned about my boy." Tamaki explained.

Seika smiled rather coldly. "You sure are keeping a close eye on that one. I remembered when sweet little Makoto joined, you weren't nearly as concerned."

Tamaki waved her off. "That's because Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were set on training him themselves. It's only natural I wouldn't be worried, I knew he was in good hands."

With a snap of his fingers, Tamaki called Haruhi. "Haruhi, come here for a bit?"

She walked over and stared at the two. "Yes, senpai?"

"Say hello to my regular guest. This is Princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi stared at her for a moment. _'Oh, it's that girl from earlier...'_ She gave a pretty smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

But her smile was a little too perfect, as Tamaki flushed red and squealed in delight, hugging Haruhi and spinning her around like she was some kind of doll. "That was so cute! That was very good!"

"M-Mori-senpai help me!" Haruhi cried out desperately when Tamaki wouldn't let her go.

Almost instantly Takashi had grabbed Haruhi and lifted her up from under her armpits, hands unintentionally resting against her chest. His eyes widened at the obvious sensation and a light bulb went off in his head as he awkwardly sat her down.

"M-Mori-senpai you didn't have to go that far..." Tamaki told him awkwardly.

Seika glared angrily at Haruhi, jealousy filling her eyes and coating them green. The green-eyed monster was clear in her.

* * *

Haruhi frowned. "My bag is gone..." She glanced out the window and saw her bag had been tossed into the fountain outside. "I didn't think there was any bullying at this school..." She sighed.

"Do you need help?" Makoto spoke up, causing Haruhi to glance at him.

He frowned at her. "I got my stuff thrown out the window more times than I can count, now I've got a waterproof bag."

Haruhi smiled at this. "Smart. Thank you but...I got it, I'll be back soon." With that, Haruhi ran out of the host club's room and ran down the hall, passing Seika as she did so. She could feel the negative energy flowing from Seika's body.

She smiled bitterly. "Oh it's you. It must be nice having Tamaki tidy up after you. While you're at it why don't you correct your poor upbringing?" She hissed before walking away.

* * *

"Is Haru-chan okay?" Mitsukuni asked curiously as he laid down on Makoto's lap while Makoto drew more manga.

Makoto shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. Doesn't seem like the type to fall apart from something like that."

"Wait, where is he?" Tamaki asked.

"Someone threw his bag out the window, you know, like what happened to me when I first came here and Takashi and Mitsukuni's guests got all jealous?" Makoto commented.

Kyouya smiled calmly. "Thankfully, we know how to deal with such issues. If something happens again we're ready for it."

"That's right! Picking on the host club is bad!" Mitsukuni pouted, poking Makoto's cheek with his finger.

"Hm." Makoto hummed.

* * *

Haruhi dug around in the fountain, trying to search for her wallet.

"Why's your bag all wet?" Tamaki asked.

"I dropped it." She replied easily, though Tamaki knew it was a lie.

But he didn't correct her, instead he rolled up his pant legs and sleeves before stepping into the water.

"That's okay, you'll get wet." Haruhi insisted.

"Getting wet isn't going to do anything. Ah, is this what you're looking for?" Tamaki winked, lifting up the water and handing it over to Haruhi.

Haruhi stared at him with mild surprise before taking the wallet.

"Still, how does something like that happen?" Tamaki mumbled.

"I dropped it out the window." Haruhi told him.

It was a lie, but Tamaki didn't press further.

* * *

Seika sipped her tea as she stared Haruhi down. She had requested her the next day.

"It must be terrible, all of your stuff falling in the water like that. But to make Tamaki go through all that trouble...making him pick up your grimy bag, you really don't know your own place, do you?" She hissed.

Haruhi frowned as she listened to Seika go on.

"Tamaki's only paying attention to you because of your unusual upbringing, you're no different from Makoto in that way. Don't get any ideas as to why he's doting on you." She finished with a cruel smile.

"Now I understand, you're jealous of me." Haruhi commented simply.

This angered Seika greatly, she grabbed Haruhi by the front of her jacket and yanked her down, knocking the table over and breaking the vase of flowers along with the tea set up. Haruhi fell over on top of Seika and Seika let out a scream. "Ahhhh! Somebody help he just attacked me!"

Everyone in the host club looked over to see what had happened. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" She hissed.

Hikaru and Kaoru dumped tea all over both of them, causing everyone to freeze.

"W-Why did you do that?..." She stuttered in disbelief.

Tamaki helped Seika stand and she stared at him tearfully. "Tamaki...Haruhi attacked me..."

"How disgraceful, you're the one who threw Haruhi's bag into the pond. You really are quite pretty, but you're not fit to be our guest. Haruhi is not that kind of man, and these tricks of yours aren't going to work, just like they didn't work when others attempted to get rid of Makoto." Tamaki hissed coldly.

Seika scowled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Tamaki...you idiot!" She ran out of the room.

Tamaki coughed a little to clear the awkward tension. "Still, this is your fault. Your quota is raised to 1000!" Tamaki declared.

"What!?" Haruhi gasped.

"Here, " Tamaki helped her up. "I'll be expecting a lot from you my little rookie." He winked flirtatiously.

Haruhi sighed a little, completely exhausted.

* * *

Makoto held up the bag. "This is the only spare uniform we have, but I sense it'll work fine." He deadpanned, handing it over.

"Thank you guys, I'll go change." Haruhi told them before stepping into a dressing room.

A few moments later, Tamaki walked over and pulled the curtain open. "Haruhi, here's some towels-"

He froze when he saw Haruhi took off the uniform, leaving only a pink tank top on and her pants, showing off her actual body rather clearly.

The curtain flew back as Tamaki let it go.

"...Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"...So...you're a girl?"

Haruhi shrugged as she left the changing room, dressed in the female uniform. "Biologically speaking yeah."

Tamaki shrieked in pure disbelief.

"Look senpai I don't really care if you see me as a boy or a girl, it's more important to me that someone's recognized for who they are, not their sex." Haruhi told him.

Makoto smirked a little. "You'd think he'd realize after going through this with me."

"Huh?" Haruhi tilted her head.

Makoto grinned. "We're in the same boat you know, I'm a girl." She unbuttoned her blue blazer to show off her black shirt, you could make out her body shape through the shirt clearly.

"Oh wow I didn't even realize, I didn't even think about it." Haruhi admitted.

"Why would you? We're a male host club." Makoto shrugged.

Mitsukuni grinned. "But we all knew, well, Tama-chan didn't."

"YOU ALL KNEW!?" Tamaki gasped.

Makoto sighed. "He's hopeless."

Haruhi smiled. "Still senpai, you were pretty cool earlier."

At this, Tamaki's face flushed red and he covered his mouth with his hand. He had no clue what to say, as if his tongue was tied up in a bow.

"You know, being a host might not be all that bad, but I'll need to keep my cover up...I know, I'll call everyone dude and bro from now on!" She grinned, laughing a little.

It was a strange addition to the host club, but quite possibly the best addition as well.


End file.
